The general aim of our research efforts is the study of metabolic bone disease. Our particular interest has been the treatment of osteoporosis. We have investigated a number of agents, including estrogens, phosphate supplements, diphosphonates, calcitonin and calcium; all of which have proved unsuccessful in the therapy of this disease. We are continuing with our studies on the combination therapy of fluoride and calcium which appears to be the only regime which will reverse the bone loss. We are at present concerned with long-term studies to examine the correct dose of these two agents, the presence or absence of side effects and the rate of fractures. We are also extending our interest into osteoporosis caused by corticosteroids and by multiple myeloma. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Brown, D. M., Bradford, D.S., Gorlin, R.J., Desnick, R.J., Langer, L.O. Jowsey, J. And Sauk, J.J., Jr.: The acro-osteolysis syndrome: Morphologic and biochemical studies. J Ped 88: 573-580, 1976. Kangur, T.T., Tolman, D.E. and Jowsey, J.: The use of methylmethacrylate in the fixation of mandibular fractures in dogs. O Surg O Med O Pathol 41: 578-587, 1976.